Breathe
by NekuraHime
Summary: Kagome's a sheltered girl, never having left Home. She's never known anything more than what she'd been told. When she's suddenly kidnapped from her paradise, not only does she learn more about the world around her, but also about herself. IK MS RS AU


**Hello everyone! This is my newest fic, cos I have nooo attention span whatsoever when it comes to writing. Or anything, for that matter. XD anyways, this is something of a warning; THIS FIC CONTAINS JAPANESE. If you get frustrated, then don't read it. Yay. And if you wish to correct me, email me and we shall discuss. My Japanese skills are NOT top notch, and I don't claim them to be. The translations are here at the top, and in order of appearance. Just like credits on movies. YAY!

* * *

**

_**Mizu **_– water

**_Koko ha doko_** – where are we? (Literally: where is here)

**_Kuruma no naka de_** – inside of a car.

_**Shiteru. Doko ni iku?**_ – I know. Where are we going?

**_Watashi ha shizuka ni imasu_** – I'm going to be quiet…

_**Nihongo ga ii da**_ – Japanese is ok

**_Irui ga iru. Onegai. Shimasu_**. – ok this one's a little harder to translate…- I need clothes. Please. ((Note: onegai is the more…er…casual form of please. Kagome, at this point, doesn't know how she should act around them, so she's using polite form for everything. That's the best I can do…sorry))

**_Arigatou _**– ok, come on…you all know what this means…right? It's thanks.

_**Kare ga Nani wo shimashita ka**_ – what did he do?

**_Dare_** – (not dare, da rhymes with ha, and re as in em…do re mi fa so la ti do) Who

**_Otousan_** – father

_**Sashitomete**_ – stop it

_**Nani**_ – what

**_Chichi…chichi ga uso wo tsukatta_** – Dad…dad, you lied to me.

_**Buchimakete kudasai…nani wo shimashita ka**_ – Please tell me honestly, what did he do?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up in her bed and straining her ears for any unnatural sounds. She subconsciously began quieting her breathing, wanting to be able to hear the other noises around her. '_Something isn't right.'_ She thought to herself, slowly adjusting her eyes to the darkness. Kagome squinted, trying to make out the reason for her violent awakening among the many shadowed objects scattered around her room. The moon was waning that night, and it barely shone through the two glass doors that lead to her balcony. The tree that stood directly in front of the aforementioned balcony didn't allow her to see anything in the room but silhouettes of dressers. Kagome got up slowly, the cool wind from outside contrasting with the warmth of her bed causing her shiver. She froze suddenly. _'Wait a second…didn't I close the doors when I went to--'_

A hand suddenly covered her mouth and an arm held her from behind, the surprise attack leaving her winded and unable to scream or even struggle. The mysterious assailant had hauled her all the way over to the balcony before she regained her senses enough to bite the hand of her attacker. He cussed and flinched, but didn't lessen his grip in the least. Two new hands came from in front of her and wrapped something around her, then pulled it tightly, securing it to her waist. She kicked aimlessly at the person, trying to escape. She felt her foot make contact with the person in front of her and aimed for the same spot. The person was quicker than she, though, and caught her foot in mid-kick.

"Where is Sango?" the voice in front of her rasped out through clenched teeth, "we could _really _use that chemical right about now." Kagome's eyes widened in terror at the word "chemical"; this was _actually _happening to herThe hand covering her mouth tightened a little, pinching the skin on her cheeks painfully.

"She's right behind you dumbass. And I thought we agreed not to use names until we got back to the car." This time it was a woman's voice. Kagome could see her silhouette climb up over the railing. The woman stalked towards her, pulling something out of her pocket. She nodded to the person behind her and the hand was removed from her mouth. As soon as it was removed the lady replaced the hand with a cloth.

"Say goodnight, princess." The shadow whispered maliciously. Kagome tried to reply, to scream, to struggle; to do anything but her limbs were limp and her voice was far away. She felt her world slowly go out of focus and, finally, she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Sango, you killed her."

"I did not! She's just…sleeping."

"How much of that stuff were you supposed to use?"

"…There are no instructions, dumbass."

"She's not breathing!"

"What! Miroku, you had better be joking or--"

Kagome groaned, shifting slightly. Those voices…she was hearing those voices again. She tried to open her eyes but they felt as though they were glued shut. Groaning again, she squeezed her eyelids together and pushed them open, only to find herself looking straight into a pair of heavily lined brown eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat and she gasped, finally coming to.

"I _told_ you she wasn't dead!" a voice very near Kagome's mouth exclaimed, and she whimpered slightly, cringing at the harsh noise.

"Sango, don't bust the wench's eardrums right away. Let her at least recover a little at first." a gruff voice behind her chided.

"Shut up Inuyasha. You're such a dick, honestly." The woman, whom Kagome decided was Sango, retorted.

"Hareiyu?" Kagome asked in a small, strangled voice asked. Kagome blushed, _'I don't remember my voice sounding like a dying cat…'_ she tried to swallow, but found that her mouth was completely dry. _'How convenient.__ They don't even need a gag for me; I do just fine dehydrated.'_

"Hare me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kagome sat up slightly to locate the speaker. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Not more than two feet away from her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. He had long, silvery hair and piercing amber eyes, and she was sure that under those baggy black clothes he had a nice body--too bad he seemed to want to kill her.

Her thoughts were cut short when Sango crawled back over in front of her, blocking her view of the handsome boy. Kagome curled into herself, suddenly realizing how very vulnerable she was. But Sango didn't look like she wanted to kill her…well, right now anyways.

"Hey, don't worry…you're okay. I promise I won't hurt you. Okay?" the girl told her softly, putting a hand on Kagome's knee reassuringly. Kagome nodded, still wary of the kidnapper's closeness. "Is there something you need?" Sango asked gently.

Kagome bit her lip, "mizu." _'What the hell? Why did I say that in Japanese? Kagome, you idiot, now what have you done…'_

The older girl looked at her strangely and her to repeat herself, which she did. "Umm, Inuyasha…what's a meezoo?"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reached over to grab something next to him, handing it to Sango. Sango looked at it and nodded, passing it to Kagome, who gladly accepted it.

_'If this kills me, then at least I died in a not-so-painful way.'_ She thought sarcastically downing the water as fast as she could.

"Hey, bitch, if you drink the water any faster you might drown." Inuyasha grumbled.

The young girl frowned and continued drinking the water, a little slower than before…which, of course, had nothing to do with Inuyasha's snide remark.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so rude to our guest." Miroku reprimanded. Inuyasha scowled at him,

"Keh, she ain't our _guest_, Roku. She's our _hostage._" Miroku cleared his throat regally,

"In any case, there's no point in being mean. It's not _her_ we have the problem with, now is it?"

"Koko ha doko?" _'Ahh, much better.__ That sounds a lot closer to my regular voice.'_ Kagome interrupted.

"Uhh…Inuyasha?"

"Kuruma no naka de."

"What did you just say to her?"

"I told her we were in a car."

"_Why_ did you say that?"

"Because we _are._"

"Shiteru. Doko ni iku?"

"What did she ask now?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS." Inuyasha hissed. The car was silent.

"Er…watashi ha…shizuka ni imasu…" Kagome whispered apologetically. Sango and Miroku bit their lips, not wanting to start Inuyasha on a tantrum again.

"She says she'll be quiet. Thank God, I thought I was gonna have to gag her to keep her shut up." Inuyasha grumbled. Sango glared at him and turned back to the younger woman whom she was quickly growing attached to. Kagome looked so frightened and alone, it was hard for Sango _not_ to feel a tinge of pity for the girl.

"Oh, you shouldn't listen to Inuyasha, he's really a big softy…isn't that right, Inuyasha? You wouldn't _actually_ do that, _would you_?" It was more of a statement than a question, and even in the dark you could see him flinch a little. He just "feh"d. Miroku started to make a smart remark, but was immediately shushed by Sango, who gestured to the sleeping girl next to her; Kagome had finally fallen back asleep, her head resting against Sango's shoulder.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning in a small room, and for a few moments didn't know where she was. Then the previous night's events came back to her, flooding her head with images and voices. Tears pricked at her closed eyelids, but she wouldn't let them flow. She blinked them back and sucked in a breath, sitting up slowly and letting her eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. She was lying in the center of a closet sized room. There was one window that allowed a good amount of sun in, and one door that she guessed led to other rooms. Besides the futon she was currently sitting on, the room was bare, the only decorative item being a small lamp placed thoughtfully beside her.

Kagome got up out of the bed and walked over to the door. She opened the door slowly, then shut it again. _'crap._' she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut; she was still wearing her nightgown from the night before. This was going to be fun…

She opened the door again and peered outside, checking for any passerby. Seeing no one, she tiptoed out into a hallway. Kagome followed the hall into a small kitchen and stopped. There was another room attached to the kitchen through a small entryway. She could see Miroku (that was his name, wasn't it?) pacing back and forth on the other side. Kagome stood still and held her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice her. Fat chance of that, of course. He turned his head and caught her eyes, grinning at her deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Kagome, we were just discussing you. Why don't you come in here?" he called, motioning for her to come forward. She shook her head no, and he laughed. "Come on, we won't bite. I promise." She sighed, and glanced around the cooking area for anything that could help her. Her eyes landed on an old apron that was tossed carelessly on the floor. She grimaced, _'how convenient.'_ Kagome reached down and put the apron on, tying it around her waist and trying to cover as much skin as possible. She walked into the other room, making sure to keep her eyes on her feet the whole time.

"Ah, how kind! What are you planning to cook for us, Miss Kagome?" Miroku teased; his voice full of mirth.

The girl rolled her eyes and adjusted her apron a little.

"Is there something you need, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome lifted her head,

"Iru--" she started, but cut herself off immediately, turning her attention to Inuyasha. Oh yeah, she couldn't use Japanese anymore because he would go ballistic on her. He looked at her for a long time,

"Feh," he mumbled, "nihongo ga ii da."

Kagome nodded, "Irui…ga iru. Onegai. Shimasu."

"she needs clothes, Roku."

"NONSENSE! She looks just fine the way she is now. In fac--"

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned quickly to face the shout. Sango was coming straight at her, huffing and puffing. "Oh my _god_! You had me so worried. I went to your room and you weren't there and I was looking all over and I didn't know if you were still sick from yesterday and…was Miroku giving you a hard time?" the girl in question just blinked, trying to digest everything that Sango had just said. Before she had time to even think about answering, Kagome was being dragged down the same hall she had come in from. She passed "her" room, but was pulled relentlessly on, straying from the main hall into a smaller hall and finally into a room. Sango finally let Kagome's hand go, scurrying over to the small bed on the other side of the room. She came back holding stacked clothing, offering it to Kagome and showing her to an adjoining bathroom.

Kagome slipped into the provided clothing, secretly grateful that her kidnapper had a good eye for fashion. She couldn't help it; she had grown up like a spoiled princess. Her father may have not been there all that often, but his money had.

She looked herself over in the mirror, noticing how pale she looked. _'ack, they must have scared the color out of me.'_ She thought running a hand over her face. Her blue grey eyes were very much on the side of grey and lifeless. The rest of her might have looked the same, but she felt different. Here she was, kidnapped. Awaiting her fate. How was she supposed to know they wouldn't kill her at any moment? Would her father have sent out people to look for her right now? Had they even noticed she was gone? Kagome felt tears pricking at her eyes and quickly turned on the faucet. She shoved her hands under the cold water and flushed her face, feeling the tears fall away as the small droplets of water dripped back into the sink. _'Okay, Kagome. Get a hold of yourself girl. Don't let it get to you. Everything's going to be alright…'_

"Kagome, are you ok in there?" Sango called from the other side of the door. Kagome walked out and Sango smiled thoughtfully at her, "Ah, you look much better now."

Kagome nodded slightly, "Arigatou."

"Aha! The one Japanese word I know! You're very welcome!" she laughed, walking towards the hallway. She stopped in the entrance and her voice took on a solemn note, "I'm sorry you had to get mixed up in all this, Kagome. We really don't have anything against you…it's just that…you're his only weakness."

Kagome nodded and followed her out of the room. '_Who were they talking about? Who's weakness?_' She didn't know many people seeing as how she'd never left Home before. So who…she looked up; they were in the kitchen again. Inuyasha glanced up from where he sat at the table and the two locked eyes. No…it wasn't—

"Kare ga nani wo shimashita ka!" She cried suddenly, causing Sango to jump.

Inuyasha just looked at her calmly, "dare."

"Otousan…nani wo shimashita ka." Her hands balled at her sides. _It wasn't him…_

"Sango what did you say to her in there?"

"SASHITOMETE! NANI…nani…" Kagome felt her knees giving out below her but could do nothing to stop it. She knew. The girl waited to feel her body hit the hard ground but the feeling never came. Someone broke her fall. Kagome curled into her savior, not caring who it was but only that they were there. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried. "Chichi…chichi ga uso wo tsukatta."

Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his arms, bewildered at her reaction. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her small frame, not sure why he felt he should comfort her, but not really caring.

Kagome held her breath, trying to regain control. "Buchimakete kudasai…nani wo shimashita ka."

Inuyasha blinked at her, not really knowing what to say, "He's used his money to buy power, and used his power to do what he likes…Kagome, your father…he's…a murderer."

* * *

_Alalallala wee so yeah...um...for those of you who read it, I'm working on Childish Fantasies, er...I just got majorly stuck, but it'll work out...hopefully that'll be out soon yay 3 all_


End file.
